Amor
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: No comprendían que era el amor, él creía que eran los ojos como universos de chocolate derretido con brillos de color nuez pálida y para ella los ojos tenían que ser rocas aglutinadas en escarcha roja.
1. Rapsodia I

**Titulo: **Amor

**Sinopsis: **No comprendían que era el amor, él creía que eran los ojos como universos de chocolate derretido con brillos de color nuez pálida y para ella los ojos tenían que ser rocas aglutinadas en escarcha roja.

**Clasificación: T**

**Nota de autora: **Aclaro que es AU (universo alternativo), que tiene OCC, poesía barata y fluffly hasta en el ultimo punto, (osea esta cubierto de cursilerías y romanticismo crédulo).

La primera idea con este fic era Angst en su expresión más pura, pero la navidad y su flufiness me ataco y lo convirtió en algo así de amor a primera vista y amor destinado (así como de anime LOL). Y se si les guste, espero que sí, solo sepan que esta raro, y que tiene mucha inspiración de los escritos de esta excelente autora **miss . brittlehands** , así que ven parecido soy yo la vil plagiadora (?) (bueno no tanto así LOL). Además que es un one-shot, peeeero como soy una quisquillosa lo dividí en tres partes (capítulos). Pero imaginen que esta todo junto (?).

BTW, esto es como un regalo navideño a todos mis queridos lectores que leen mis (intentos) de historias.

Abrazos llenos de nieve, luces navideñas y sueños congelados.

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**Amor**

**.**

_**Rapsodia no. I**_

**.**

**.**

**Los ojos de chocolate derretido y brillos nuez pálida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gajeel no comprendía el amor.

Esa palabra relacionada infinitamente con los colores bermellón. Es una palabra de cuatro letras enteras, que entre ellas se resbalaban miles de sentimientos perpetuos y etéreos. (Como cuando comparas los nervios con una explosión estelar o algo que suene poético a morir).

O al menos eso había leído en un libro de su única amiga con ojos deprimentes y sonrisas insuficientes de felicidad.

No comprendía tampoco, porque relacionaba la palabra (y aveces el sentimiento) con las reacciones que le ocurrían cuando veía a Levy.

Pues cuando Gajeel posaba sus ojos de corneas amarillas en ella se relajaba un segundo y fracción de otro. Inmediatamente la tranquilidad se transmutaba en ansiedad. Esa ansiedad le corroía los huesos, le hacía sudar por los poros casi sangre (pero no, era solo agua con mal olor) y le palpitaba el pecho donde supone que va el corazón.

Y así era siempre que estaba en el mismo espacio que ella, compartiendo el mismo oxigeno, lleno de partículas de polvo de estrellas semi-muertas que dejaban sus estelas alrededor de Levy solo para hacerla que deslumbrara y se viera más bonita aún (y Gajeel entonces maldecía a los cosmos y a sus agujeros negros que no hacían bien su trabajo de engullir todo a su paso).

Ella le sonreía con su fila de dientes blancos, blancos como la piel de un muerto y con sus ojos grandes, grandes como el universo entero. (Solo que en su caso el universo era chocolate derretido y brillos color nuez pálida).

Gajeel caía en la cuenta de que no comprendía de todo el amor cuando reflexionaba sobre la chica que vendía libros, en esa tienda con un letrero de neón desgastado colgando de cables raspados; con la letra "L" parpadeando en intervalos más o menos largos con la luz morada reflejándose en su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Ni siquiera la conocía lo suficiente como para saber su número de teléfono y si vivía en un edificó privado o en una casa con patio de flores silvestres o rosas naranjas.

A veces cuando él entraba en la librería otra vez (como cada semana, los mismo días, entre las 6.00 p.m. y las 8.00 p.m.), recordaba que el día en que la empezó a amar llovía como si al cielo lo hubieran anestesiado y no supiera que dejaba caer su agua en cantidades inhumanas inundando las callejuelas de la ciudad convirtiéndolas en ríos salados. (Y no exageraba, la tela de su mezclilla parecía pesar una tonelada de cemento cada vez que movía un peroné.)

Nunca la había visto antes, ni en sueños, ni en premoniciones, alucinaciones o alguna cosa de metafísica barata.

Fue solo un parpadeo.

Cuando levantó su rostro mojado lleno de perforaciones del tapete de alambre verde que rezaba_"Welcome", _debajo del toldo con parches morados, detrás del cristal de nueve milímetros.

Sus ojos nunca se cruzaron.

Fue solo él quien pudo recibir todo, tal vez por eso el se enamoro de manera tan violenta de la mujer de la caja registradora que vendía al parecer un tomo a alguien que solo estaba seguro que era humano pues no le puso atención a nada más que a ella.

Entró, no era cobarde (ya no se podía dar el lujo de actuar como un adolescente precoz), buscó algún libro más o menos interesante por la portada y empezó a charlar con la chica para que le recomendara algún otro.

Desde entonces Gajeel siempre se preguntaba que era el amor, que era _"El psicoanálisis"_, quien era _"Sigmund Freud"_ y por que le dolía el pecho cada vez que notaba unas hebras azules y rebeldes casi picarle la nariz.

Aunque en ocasiones, las más deprimentes, cuando _"intentaba"_ tener una charla con el idiota de cabello rosa teñido con más peróxido del recomendado (en algún bar de la esquina en la avenida central o simplemente en casa de uno), se decía que solo era una _"patética obsesión" _y que era un desperdició de tiempo fijarse en una mujer, el idiota solo reía y le daba palmadas en la espalda las cuales lo sacudían lo suficiente para darse cuenta que el único patético era él que intentaba mentirse a si mismo.

Y así con los ánimos pulidos de optimismo o algo relacionado que no suene tan alegre, regresaba a la librería deseando que Levy nunca cambiara de turno, era un ciclo cotidiano un poco (solo un poco) obsesivo, mirar a Levy, pensar que la ama aunque no sabe bien que es el amor y preguntarse por que la ama (aunque no este seguro que es _"amar"_).

Suspiraba aire caliente derrotado, pero no estaba enterado que no solo era de su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Rapsodia II

**Titulo: **Amor

**Sinopsis: **No comprendían que era el amor, él creía que eran los ojos como universos de chocolate derretido con brillos de color nuez pálida y para ella los ojos tenían que ser rocas aglutinadas en escarcha roja.

**Clasificación: T**

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**Amor**

**.**

_**Rapsodia no. II**_

**.**

**.**

**Los ojos de rocas aglutinadas en escarcha roja**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levy comprendía el amor.

O eso creía.

Para ella la palabra en cualquier idioma o lengua era mágica y excepcional. (Como si procediera de la misma tinta y pluma cada vez que la veía escrita).

Se impregnaba la cara con todos esos sentimientos puros e inocentes, los sentía como niños pequeños que reían y se subían a sus hombros diciéndole: _"vamos a jugar al parque y te llenaremos los mofletes de tarta de fresa, así es el amor de dulce y divertido"._

Pero no lo sabía en realidad, nunca, ni siquiera en sus mejores años de adolescente con hormas alborotadas como libélulas drogadas, nunca pudo sentirlo.

Por eso para ella el amor era algo inexplorado en forma física/química, pero en forma teórica era una doctora experta en la materia, no por nada se pasaba horas en su sofá mullido de algodón rosa, con una taza de té de canela y con el incienso de peras y caramelo; leyendo novelas románticas de cientos de paginas y letra chiquita con los _"te amo"_ cada dos párrafos.

Podía decir que significaba cada tipo de beso, abrazo, gesto, mirada. Levy quería amar con cada poro y átomo de su ser, tanto que llegara a explotar de una combustión instantánea y así quedar marcada en la historia como _"la chica que amo tanto que se incendio de la pasión ―literalmente―"._

Sentir unos labios hinchados de sangre encima de los suyos, creer que al momento que le digan te amo por primera vez una ráfaga de pétalos durazno pasaría a su lado y le acariciaran el lóbulo izquierdo de su oído susurrando _"dejate amar"._

Pero nunca había pasado, no había sentido las alas de las mariposas rozar las paredes de su estomago ni se había palpado los parpados llenos de cometas fugaces después de ver a su persona destinada.

Hasta ese día.

Cuando dos ojos como rocas aglutinadas en escarcha roja la miraron con intensidad infinita.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera tomado un descanso y en su lugar hubiera encargado a la eternidad ocupar su puesto.

Y aunque su garganta sacaba las palabras necesarias para explicar lo poco que sabía acerca del psicoanálisis, su cerebro en cambio se encargaba de decirle a sus ojos que no perdieran ni un detalle del dueño de las perforaciones de metal extravagantes y de la sonrisa mal dibujada con crayón de cera.

Ese día soñó con desiertos carmesí y cielos teñidos de añiles que tenían nubes con tachuelas de metal cosidas que destellaban hasta casi cegarla.

"_Estas enamorada" _le confirmó con un deje de emoción su amiga rubia de cabellos mojados en oro liquido y pestañas abrazadas unas a las otras. (Y que le dio un beso en la mejilla por ser tan linda).

Desde entonces, cuando veía a la cabellera carbón asomarse le ordenaba a su corazón latir con más fuerza y a su estomago llenarse de bichos alados (y estos obedecían a su ama sin chistar).

Y cuando cruzaban sus ojos, no habían palabras para describir el sentimiento de amor más palpable entre ambos, aún si no sabían que al otro le dolía el meñique donde su hilo rojo estaba amarrado por estar tan cerca de su persona pre-destinada.

Los días pasaban, y para ambos el sentimiento de amor creía desbordándose sin restricción, creían que si no hacían algo pronto morirían puesto que sus órganos reventarían por tanto amor guardado en sus cuerpos.

Pero todo cambió un día.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Rapsodia final

**Titulo: **Amor

**Sinopsis: **No comprendían que era el amor, él creía que eran los ojos como universos de chocolate derretido con brillos de color nuez pálida y para ella los ojos tenían que ser rocas aglutinadas en escarcha roja.

**Clasificación: T**

**Aclaración: **No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**Amor**

**.**

_**Rapsodia final**_

**.**

**.**

**Vislumbrar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Él dejó de venir.

Ella lo marcó como casualidad la primera semana, como infortunio común, ("de seguro algo tuvo que hacer" se repetía como mantra todas las noches) pero una espina se le clavo en la aorta y no podía quitar el dolor de su pecho.

Menos cuando pasó otra semana entera.

Y Levy se quedaba minutos enteros con la vista fijada en los ventanales con las orillas congeladas y manchadas de copos de nieves, esperando ver una larga bota militar o el destello morado de los piercings reflejados en el cristal.

Pero nada, no había botas militares ni ojos cubiertos de brillantina bermellón, al final del día en vez de una sonrisa con encías Levy solo conseguía que sus ojos se borraran en desilusión y que la tristeza le colmara la cabeza con ideas fatalistas.

Supo entonces que el amor también dolía.

Ya no eran niños que llenaba sus mofletes de pastel, ahora eran demonios que se reían de sus lagrimas y de su melancolía cada vez que terminaba su turno nocturno y volteaba el cartel de _"abierto"_ para que rezara _"cerrado"_.

Ya no soñaba con desiertos ni estrellas fugaces, ahora solo con películas negras de perenne todas las madrugadas.

Aún si solo había platicado con él, compartido sonrisas y miradas, padecía como si la mitad de su cuerpo hubiera sido cortada y ahora tuviera que andar así (cosa que era imposible).

Intentaba no pensar más en él, pero cada vez que tomaba los libros de la sección que el compraba los dedos se le volvían de cristal y desparramaba los trocitos por todo el suelo.

"_Tranquila, ya pasara..."_ le consolaba ahora su amiga con cabello de paja y pestañas desechas en nitrato de plata. (Y que le dio un abrazo por ser tan cruel).

Pasado otro mes su esperanza estaba muerta, con la piel podrida y los huesos rotos, al contrarió su amor vivía más que nunca, pero se la pasaba enfermo y en agonía prolongada.

Más que nada ese ultimo día en la librería, por que lo había decidido así unos días atrás ya que era mucho para ella, habló con la dueña para la renuncia, una pelirroja estricta pero flexible, le comentó que era una pena pues con ella atraía chicos guapos (y _"shiz" "shiz"_ sonó la navaja cortando su corazón), le pagó incluso un abono de navidad y que cuando quisiera regresar le dejaría el puesto sin problemas.

Le agradeció con una sonrisa plastificada y una reverencia sincera.

Y ahí, se encontraba a cinco minutos de cerrar, la señora de mirada pastosa ojeaba el libro con parsimonia cansina, Levy solo deseaba que se decidiera de una vez y poder irse a su casa a llorar otro mar cómodamente en su colchón de franjas.

De improviso la campanilla de que alguien entraba sonó con un _"ring" "ring"_ navideño.

Levanto la mirada con apatía.

―¿Todavía no cierran verdad? ―preguntó el dueño de su sufrimiento, respirando cortadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón, ahora su rostro se adornaba una cicatriz en forma de equis en el carillo, sus ojos de piedras escarchadas miraban con anhelo a los de chocolate y brillos nuez pálida.

La señora se decidió por no comprar nada y se fue dejando a las dos almas solas en esa tienda.

No se dijeron nada ya que no era necesario, Levy lloró frenéticamente, dejando salir todo lo que se arremolinaba en su ser.

Fue la primera vez que Gajeel se permitió rodearla con sus brazos, con cuidado, como si tomara algo con etiqueta de frágil, era tan pequeña que la cubría perfectamente, de tal forma si estuviera fabricada para él y viceversa.

Levy escuchó con cuidado los _"siento"_ y los atesoro bajo llave (ya que a decir verdad él no tenía por qué pedir perdón y ella no tenía que perdonar nada), se dejaba envolver por la calidez de ese cuerpo tan humano como el suyo, escuchando su voz filosa y ronca entendía que en efecto no era la única que había estado sufriendo, segundos después solo tomó sus cosas, gritó _"adiós, felices fiestas"_ a su ex-jefa y jaló a Gajeel de la mano hacía la salida.

Afuera él cielo negro con la luna comida no impedía que las miles de lucecitas multicolores intentaran sustituir a las estrellas mientras ellas no se asomaban.

El nebuloso humo de la boca de Gajeel salía explicando que había tenido un accidente y... Levy no lo dejo terminar, posó su mano en la cicatriz y la acarició con tanto amor que a Gajeel le dolió como agujas llenas del mismo veneno que mató a Romeo (¿o era a Julieta?).

Tomó la delicada mano nervioso y la besó, era extraño, era pávido, cálido, frio, colorido, no sabía que sentir, no podía elegir que sentir.

Solo sabía que la pequeña que lloraba enfrente de él sentía amor.

Así como él.

Y por fin pudo comprender el amor.

Al igual que ella.

Que dolía hasta el punto de querer arrancarte el corazón, o que te llenaba de dicha con solo notar la piel de porcelana enfrente suyo.

Esa noche caminaron sobre nieve hecha de bolitas de naftalina y arboles dorados artificiales a sus costados.

Aunque no se dijeron te amo, sus labios se posaron unos sobre los otros, en un beso inexperto y sincero (Y tal vez no hubo pétalos parlantes pero si copos de nieves deslumbrantes), transmitiendo todo lo que habían guardado sobre la otra persona desde el primer día que se habían conocido.

Tiempo después, Gajeel y Levy comprendieron de igual forma que el amor también venía en paquetitos pequeños, con ojos chocolates y cabellos azabaches, que gritaban_ "mami"_ o _"papi"_ en la madrugada.

Y aún después de todo, seguían creyendo que el amor era cada día más fascinante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta fumada, y si así fue dejen un review adorable ahí en el cuadro de abajo. *hug*


End file.
